Una chica Misteriosa
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Esta es la historia de Owen Jefrey un universitario absorvido por la sociedad insipida durante 10 años en los cuales perdio el sentido de las emociones hasta esa tarde.


Hola Gente:

En realidad me encuentro muy nerviosa pues este es el primer fic original que me animo a publicar... aun cuando todavia no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle, pero eso no quiere decir que lo puedan plagiar o algo por el estilo jejejeje.

Esta vez me he esmerado en la creación de cada uno de los personajes.

Asi que diviertance leyendo y espero y comenten acerca de mi trabajo.**  
><strong>

Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo.

**Hasta pronto.  
><strong>

**1.-EL ENCUENTRO.**

El calor es tan abrazador que me produce un estado somnoliento en cuanto tomo lugar en el asiento del autobús, la gente sigue con sus miradas indiferentes a una joven que torpemente tiro las cosas de su bolso, un bebe llora y causa mi irritación y malestar, realmente el día es tan monótono que dirijo mi vista a la esfera brillante que se refleja en los cristales del autobús vecino, una gota de sudor recorre mi frente y llega hasta el borde de mi barbilla, la seco con mi hombro en total mutismo.

La gente sigue mirando a ninguna parte y yo sigo inmerso en mi mente, rememorando los hechos acontecidos este día en la universidad. Ciertamente lo mismo que ha ocurrido desde que puse un pie en esta ciudad donde viví con un familiar de mi fallecida madre, simplemente las cosas han estado perdiendo el sentido desde el momento en que decidí aceptar formar parte de la insípida sociedad, de eso ya han transcurrido 10 años.

El bebe que seguía con su llanto por fin llega a su destino y bajan del autobús, ciertamente la tranquilidad a llegado después de 15 minutos de trayecto, la chica que anteriormente había botado sus cosas ahora se encuentra sentada a mi lado. De vez en vez me mira de soslayo y nuevamente devuelve su vista al frente. Absorbida por la monotonía del mundo.

El silencio que se ha apoderado del transporte público es interrumpido por el sonido de claxon de otros autos y el continuo sonido de ambulancias yendo de un lado a otro sin parar. Un hombre comenta que hubo un choque a unas calles de donde estábamos y que probablemente tengan que mantener detenidos por un largo periodo de tiempo, el conductor de la unidad solo resopla con molestia ya que eso solo lo retrasara más de la cuenta y eso no es algo precisamente conveniente.

La joven a mi lado derecho se pone de pie lentamente y camina a la parte trasera del camión, hace sonar el timbre de bajada y espera a que se abran las puertas, yo imito su acción.

- Lo mejor es bajar mientras aun se tiene la oportunidad. –Dice sin apartar la mirada de los cristales de la puerta de descenso.

- Si. –Respondo a su comentario sin una pizca de interés en seguir la conversación.

Ambos bajamos del autobús, yo comienzo a caminar con dirección al norte, realmente quería llegar a casa a hacer nada más que pegarme al ordenador para avanzar mi tesis.

Realmente mi mente está perdida en un mar de ideas e información por lo que no me percate de la presencia de la joven hasta después de caminar 3 cuadras largas.

- ¿Te molesta si camino a tu lado?- Pregunta de manera nerviosa, mientras yo me detengo y le miro con desconcierto.

- No tengo ningún problema pero, ¿cómo sabes que tú no lo tendrás?-

Su vista que hasta hacia no más de 5 minutos estaba oscurecida por algún motivo desconocido para mí recobro un poco de brillo y parecía haber revivido de su interior agónico.

- Por que usted no es igual a las demás personas. –Sonríe mientras camina lentamente a mi lado y su vista se dirige al frente.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?, tal vez planee propasarme contigo dentro de unos momentos más.-Le respondo sin la más mínima pizca de cuidado.

- Si eso fuera lo que realmente piensas no estarías tan tranquilo y jamás me dirías tus intenciones.- Responde con aquella leve curvatura en sus labios.

- Oh. –Con esa monosilábica expresión di por terminada la conversación.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, las lámparas de las calles comenzaban a iluminar con una suave luz amarilla, El implacable calor que hasta hace unos momentos se sentía comienza a disiparse levemente por un fresco viento que sopla suavemente meciendo las copas de los árboles y produciendo un sutil sonido que envuelve el entorno.

La joven mujer que camina a mi lado no rebaza ni el metro sesenta, su cabello castaño y ondulado es acariciado por la brisa, sus ojos marrones que hace poco lucían oscurecidos por una delgada sabana de seda brillaban levemente al contacto con las luces de los coches que nos pasaban a un costado, su piel clara destacaba en esa puesta de sol, simplemente una mujer bella.

Pareciera que por unos instantes la incolora vida volviera a tener tonalidades, colores que hasta ese momento creí perdidos…

- Por cierto mi nombre es Rebecca. –

- Mucho gusto. –

La joven Rebecca me mira exigiendo conocer mi nombre.

- ¿Y tu nombre es…?-

- ¿Realmente es importante el que te lo diga?-

- Supongo ya que yo me he presentado. –

- Pero eso no quiere decir que ese sea tu nombre, ni tampoco me obliga a decir el mío. -

- Owen. - Me detengo en seco al oír como de sus labios sale mi nombre.

- ¡¿Perdona? –

- Ese es tu nombre, ¿o me equivoco? –En su voz salta un tono de arrepentimiento, pero se mantiene firme.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –La curiosidad comenzó a invadirme totalmente, una sensación que acelera mi corazón.

- ¿Es muy imperioso el que responda esa pregunta? –Los ojos marrones perdieron un poco de brillo al decir aquella oración.

- Disculpa, no pensé en molestarte.-Lentamente me recupero de la impresión y comienzo a caminar de nuevo con parsimoniosidad.

Nuevamente el silencio me engulle y observo que la joven Rebecca ya no camina a mi lado.

-¿Rebecca?-

La silueta de aquella dama se encuentra a media calle de distancia, mirando hacia el parque de la comunidad.

Realmente no sé si deba ir por ella o alejarme, después de todo seguíamos siendo unos desconocidos, de alguna manera mi vista se clavo en su persona, mi pecho siente una sensación de vacío y mi cabeza solo recuerda el instante en el autobús.

A pesar de que la acera en la que me encuentro este transitada por tantos individuos, la sensación de soledad permanece latente.

En un parpadeo de ojos mi cuerpo ya estaba frente mi casa y todo lo que ocurrió con anterioridad quedo como si fuese un sueño, un sueño en el que el delicado rostro de aquella mujer me hipnotizaba y era capaz de leerme cual libro abierto.

Lentamente entro a la casa, todo permanece en silencio y repleto de oscuridad, una oscuridad que aplasta a mi cuerpo, realmente eran sensaciones que tenían mucho tiempo desaparecidas. Enciendo la luz del pasillo y recojo toda la correspondencia del día.

Aunque en un comienzo tenía planeado quedarme toda la noche en el monitor, decidí entrar a la ducha.

- Necesito enfriar mi cabeza. –

No es que no me agradase el hecho de volver a tener las sensaciones que desde hace 10 años yacían extraviadas en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pero en este momento no puedo controlarlas de alguna manera todo lo cotidiano se borro con el solo hecho de conocer a una persona. Y esta no sería la primera vez que me encontrase con alguien con un talento especial.

- Rebecca, nos volveremos a ver…

Salgo de la ducha con más tranquilidad cojo mis papeles, me siento frente al monitor y comienzo a escribir mi tesis.

Ya mañana veré si solo fue un sueños o … una realidad distinta a la que creo conocer y en la que creo vivir.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


End file.
